Open Minded and Speechless
by AhhJoan
Summary: Kelsey is the new girl in Northern Heights High School. Goes to school labeled the Freak/Loner/Nerd.Until four amazing people gave her a helping hand. Will she find someone to love?, Beat the blondie?, and Do a difference in her high school life?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Pushable Freak

I woke up in the morning feeling numb as always. I guess I knew what was today the first day of school. Sometimes I wish this day didn't came. So I just put my pillow on top of my head to hide all the horrible thoughts of school."Sweetie your still asleep! Come on its your first day of school. You don't want to be late," mom said excitedly. I whispered to myself "Please don't let me go." My mom pulled off my pillow and blanket. "Come on honey today will be a great day." "Okay.." I said in a low voice. "Wonderful! I'll see you at breakfast sweetie," she said and left happily. I got up and went to the bathroom.

While I was done fixing my hair I looked at myself in the mirror. I could see my ultra colored red hair, my teal eyes with makeup, and my pale skin. I really notice I was different. Suddenly, my little sister Lily came in. She was this preppy, light brown hair, and colored teals eyes girl. Always happy and prepared for anything. "Hey look really pretty today," she said. "Thanks," I said and grinned. She always had something nice to say that's why I love her. "You too Lilypop." She just giggled and said "Thanks and your welcome" and she skipped back to her room. Poor kid she thought everything was happy. She'll know soon its never not.

I went downstairs to greet my family. My mom made eggs, bacon, and pancakes. My mom knows that I am a vegetarian so I grab a plate of pancakes with a drizzled of maple syrup. "Eat some up kids so it will help you learn during the day," said dad. "Of course daddy," said Lily. "You too Kelsey you look pretty then," he said worriedly. Yeah that makes me feel better. I wasn't that thin maybe to him but to me I look okay. "I know dad.." was all I said. He went back to read his newspaper. I got up and went to get my backpack, said my goodbyes to everyone, and just left out the door.

I like walking to school or anywhere else. It was just relaxing. Every after school I go to the park its mt favorite place. My parents know I'm always there and we live near there so I can go anytime before my curfew and not to late. So finally I was in school "Northern Heights High School". When I first walked in the front doors people already notice I was the new kid. The awkward silence in hall was scary. Each eye was looking at me I swear. They all stop their conversations about how much their summers suck, what they wanted to do this semester, and who they wanted to go out with. I heard people calling freak. I was use to it already...well not really. I bet some of them think could push me around and stuff.

I went to the office to get my card for all my classes. I told the tall stringy lady in office that I was new here and wondering if I could get my card. "Well what is your full name?", she said with her high squeaky voice. She wore a really weird puzzle outfit. It made so confused and dizzy. "Kelsey Alice Melorie," I said. "Very original last name." "Thank you Miss." " You can call me Miss. Heightburg." She smiled at me. "Here you go and have a great first day!" "Thank you again Miss. Heightburg." I left and went all to my classes. Each class was so different to me. Each of my classmate looked at weird. I felt they didn't even want to touch me. Around lunch time I didn't feel like eating. It was like a meat feast in there it was horrible to watch. Each student look like monsters eating poor helpless animals. So I just went outside to this shady tree and sat in the grass.

I was listening to my iPod and just sketching in my notebook. Suddenly I thought someone was tapping in my shoulder . But I just ignored it and sketch some more. Then someone pulled my earphone on my left ear. I looked up. "Hey you mind if I sit next to you?," he said. He drop dead gorgeous, sparkly blue eyes, and flippable black hair. "So can I sit down..?" "Um...yeah sure," I said.(Some more) "My name is Nathan by the way," he smiled . "Oh I'm Kelsey," I smiled back. "So your new here?" "Yup," I said while writing random stuff more in my notebook. "That's cool. What kinda music are you into?" Why would he think be new is cool? I wondered to myself. "I like indie music and listening to rock in them mean time." "I like listening to screamo and indie too." We had a long conversation for awhile that lasted the whole lunch until the bell ringed. "Um...still unexpected but I was wondering if you want to go to the park after school with my friends? Were just going to hangout there." I was surprised that he wanted me to come with his friends to my favorite spot. "Sure I liked that," I said and grinned. "Great! I'll see you in front of the school at 3 o' clock." We both went our separate ways to class.

During math class I was somewhat excited. I don't know why was I. A feeling just came to me. As soon as the bell ring I got up and went out of the door. I didn't want to go that fast and early. But This rush came into me. When I went out the door I could really notice it was Nathan and his friends. I tried to walk slowly and be myself. Nathan came up to me. He flipped his and smiled at me.

"Hey Kels," He said. I was surprised he game me a nickname that fast. "Oh yeah can I call you Kels it was the first thing it came out when I saw you," He said with a laugh. "Um sure why not," I smiled. "Well those are my friends Seth, Delia, and Des." I took a good look at each of them. They look like great people you could have fun with. Seth was the funny guy with light brown medium hair and great sense of style. Delia had the most gorgeous bleach blonde hair it looked really good on her I was jealous. She looked that girl who never really cared about anything. Des a shy looking guy who seem mysterious and quiet in a good way. Of course Nathan one word "Amazing". I couldn't wait to know them more. I felt liked I could fit in comfortably with them. I guess they were true people. Honest.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Boobie Barbie

While all of us were walking to the park we had a awesome conversations. They actually let me in I never felt left out with them. "

So Kelsey where you from?" asked Seth.

"I'm from Texas.." I said embarrassingly.

"Really?! You don't seem like a Texas girl,"said Des.

"Yeah your really laid back not like boobie barbie," Delia snorted.

"Who's boobie barbie?" I said sounding curious.

"This chick with fake hooters and super bleach blonde hair" Des responded.

I looked at Delia.

"Hey! I don't look like her, I don't act all stupid and perfect, and my blonde hair is real not like that fake **b***h**!

"Haha that's true plus you never went out with Nathan!" said Seth and hided behind Delia.

I looked at Nathan surprised.

"I only went out with her once okay," Nathan said

"You really liked her huh?"

"A little but she played me as always.."

"That's what she said," as Des whispered to my Seth and Delia. They laughed.

"I'm sorry to hear that." I hugged him. I was shocked that I did that but he looked like he really needed one.

"Thanks Kelsey. By the way your hugged was the best best so far I had." he said and smiled at me with his blue eyes.

"No problem. I let my hugs do the talking for me," I giggled

"Will you two stop love birds were in the park now. You guys can chirp more there," said Des in a playful way.

All of us sat in a circle in the grass just talking away. Our conversations stopped at six o'clock. I told them I had to go and see them all tomorrow at school. They told me bye and left too.

I started to walk alone in the windy weather it was pretty afternoon. My home was three or two blocks away. Suddenly, someone put their hands on my eyes and covered it. I got scared and I thought it was a kidnaper. I thought about what my dad told me if this ever happen to me. He said "Do self defense." So that's what I did I kick them has hard as I could. "Ow," the stranger said painfully. I heard the voice it sound so familiar. The person took their hands off my face. I turned around.

"Nathan!" I said looking shocked.

"Uh huh its me," he sounded hurt and smiled at me.

I looked at his knee where I think I kicked him.

"I'm so sorry!" I panic.

"No I'm fine honestly. It just stings a little."

"Are you sure?" I said worriedly.

"I'm positive," he winked at me.

"Oh I thought you were a kidnaper or something.

"Haha I get that sometimes, just kidding."

We both laughed. "So why did you suddenly follow me?"

"Well I wanted to walk you home and ask you something." We started walking.

"Well thanks but aren't you going to get in trouble?"

"Nah its okay."

"So what were you going to ask me about?"

"Well...uh...can I have your number?" He said shyly.

In my mind I thought wow I met this guy in one day and I feel like I known him forever. "Yeah sure," I said while grinning at him.

"Really! Cool," he said excitedly. We both exchange numbers and he finished walking me home.

"Thanks Nathan"

"Aha your welcome." He looked really happy.

"I'll see you in school." We hugged and look into each others eyes. I will always remember that second.

"Well uh...yeah meet us by the grass in nutrition and lunch okay," he said awkwardly.

"Um okay." We drifted apart in our goodbyes.

When I went inside the front doors of my house I could smell my mom made something special for dinner. "Hey sweetie I made something really delicious for us," she said. My mom made vegetable pot pie. Yum! We were eating dinner. My dad said "So how was your first day of school kids."

"I actually really liked it," I grinned. "That's great kid." He actually smiled at me. "How about you Lily?" "Daddy I really loved it!" While Lily was telling dad about her day mom asked me "Did you make any friends today?" "Yup and their really cool." She looked surprised and excited at me. "Wow! You had a great first day and now you made friends. Now that's a double deal!" "I know I can't believe either mom." "Well who are these wonderful people you call friends?" "Their names are Nathan, Seth, Delia, and Des. "Hmm..I liked to meet them one day." "Their good people mom I hangout with them after school at the park." Then I started To think I forgot to tell them I went to the park

"Oh you went to the park? I thought you went somewhere else like to go get a snack or something," dad said suspiciously. "Uh yeah dad we all just talked there the whole time nothing bad." "Well okay kid. I don't want nothing bad to happen to you." After dinner I went to my room and just laid down on my bed and started thinking. I started to think about that second when me and Nathan looked into each others eye's. I could still feel his blue eyes twinkling at me. I really don't know how I felt about him. I just wanted to get to know him more. So much thoughts were circling around my head. Thoughts I never knew. I got a piece paper from my notebook and wrote "I like you".


End file.
